There is a substantial prior patent art on so-called paste mold machines where a parison mold and associated plunger are used to make a preform supported by a rotatable neck ring and then a blow mold is positioned around the preform which is then blown to finished form in the blow mold. Examples may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Canfield 1,878,465 1932, Rowe 1,979,211 1934, Rowe 2,645,059 1953, Bartlett 2,849,838 1958, Martin 3,142,552 1964.
The present invention relates to machines of this general type and constitutes substantial improvements thereover in efficiency, increased production rate, compactness and improved quality of the finished glassware.